The Other Cena
by DramaMama117
Summary: this is for futureWWEdiva2011. i hope you like it
1. Hiding Family

John's POV

Being a WWE Superstar is great. I get to wrestle, which I have loved all my life. I get to meet so many new, different people everyday. Yeah, sometimes it gets a little irritating having people being star-struck all the time, but once you get used to it, like I have, it's not so bad.

It also makes friendships easier because people already know stuff about you, so you don't have to explain your life to them. An example, most people know that I'm 33, Randy Orton is my best friend, my dad's name is John Cena Sr., my mom's name is Carol and I have four brothers: Sean, Matt, Steve, and Dan. There is one thing most people don't know about me though. I have a sister, she's the baby of the family.

Sara Ann Cena, 27 years old, sort of a black sheep in the family. It's not that she's a bad person or does bad things, just that her career choice is not what we, we being her family, wanted for her. Most brothers wouldn't like it if their baby sister was mostly naked n a magazine every month. I certainly know that I would rather have her be a Diva than a Playboy Bunny.

Yes, the famous John Cena's baby sister is a Playboy Bunny. I hate it, knowing that guys jack themselves while ogling her makes me want to burn every single copy of Playboy ever made, but she loves her job, so I stay quiet. We argue about it every now and then, but I always suck it up and get over it.

- One Monday Night Raw -

Randy and I were sitting in our locker room, waiting for Raw to end so we could go back to the hotel and get some much needed sleep. I was focused on the television, watching Punk spout his stupid Nexus bull to the fans. Randy was reading a rather large book, Atlas Shrugged by Ayn Rand, you may not have guessed it but he is really fucking smart. I mean like border-line genius smart.

He glanced up from his book, surprised by what was on the coffee table, a Playboy was hidden under a couple of other magazines. Randy stopped reading and picked up the flimsy paper.

"John, why is there a Playboy on the table?" he asked me suspiciously.

"I dunno, maybe Ted left it. You know how he is with keeping his stuff together," I replied truthfully and shrugged, hoping he didn't notice the name of my sister on the cover. He made a disgusted face and read the front cover.

"Sara Ann Cena, hey, she looks a lot like you," Randy said while inspecting the cover after dropping it onto the table. I do have to admit, my sister is gorgeous. But she is my sister and that would be gross.

"Does she?"

"Yeah. Do you have a sister?" I shook my head. "That's weird. Cena is a very unique name. Italian, am I right?" he asked. I nodded, of course he was, stupid smart person.

"Rand, do you even have to ask if you're right?" I asked him while looking at him. He just smirked and went back to reading.

"Nope, just thought I would," he replied and went back to reading his book. That was too close for comfort. I picked up the magazine, aiming to throw it away before Randy stopped me.

"You sure you don't know where it came from?"

"No idea."

"Alright. Well it looks like Raw is finally over, wanna head out, man?" Randy asked me. I tossed the magazine into the wastebasket and nodded.

"Yeah, just let me wash my hands first," I said and we laughed. The two of us made our way to the hotel and checked in for the night.

I lay in my bed all night, thinking what going home next week would be like. I missed everyone. There was just one problem, Randy was coming with for the first time. What if Sara was on vacation too? Would Randy get mad at me for lying to him? Would she get mad at me for lying about her? Would she think I was ashamed of her? Because I wasn't. I was only ashamed of her career. Is that a bad thing?


	2. Sara Revealed

-Sara's P.O.V-

Finally, a vacation! Not hat I don't totally love my job, I do, but sometimes it's nice not having a photo shoot every other day. I'm currently sitting in my car, rockin' out to one of my favorite singers, Avril Lavigne. People were staring at me, but hell I don't care! I love driving, it allows me time to think to myself, but on long drives like this one I get kinda bored. I decided to call my brother, John. I turned my music down and synchronized my blue-tooth to my phone and called him.

"Johnny! Please tell me you can talk, I'm so bored!" I said cheerily. He chuckled, I could tell he had rolled his eyes. He hates being called Johnny, but only allows me to do it because I'm his baby sister.

"What's up girlie? How're things at work going?" he asked me. The smile on his face was evident in his voice.

"Just got bored while driving home, thought I'd call you and see how you are. And Johnny, do you really want to know about work?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How are other things?" he asked.

"Well, I'm finally on vacation, so I'm heading home to see mom, dad and the idiots," I said and laughed. John and I had always referred to our brothers as the idiots because that's simply what they were.

"What?" he yelled.

"Ouch, Johnny, don't scream at me!" I yelled at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were on vacation?" he asked, he almost sounded angry.

"It was a surprise. Don't tell mom and dad. They don't know," I whispered. I heard him mumble a string of profanities.

"What's wrong, John?" I asked seriously.

"I didn't know you were coming home too. I'm bringing a friend with me," he said.

"Really? Is he a wrestler too?" I asked.

"Yeah, Randy's a wrestler. Hey girlie, I gotta go, I'm about to get on the plane."

"Alright, I love you Johnny!"

"Love you too, bye," he said and quickly hung up. Why is he so weird? I shrugged and kept driving, glad I only had about another half an hour until I was home.

-Fast forward a few hours-

I was patiently sitting at home, waiting for my favorite brother to arrive home, with a surprise friend in tow. I was sitting on the couch in the living room, to make sure I had a perfect view out the window.

"Honey, you really need to calm down. If you keep bouncing your foot you'll put a hole in the floor," dad said to me. I stopped bouncing my foot and grinned at him.

"I am just really excited to see John, I haven't seen him in forever!" I exaggerated a little, I saw him three months ago.

"Girl you were here three months ago!" my brother Dan yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh shut up and shove your face!" I told him. He laughed loudly and walked out with a rather delicious looking sandwich. I sprang up and lunged for the food.

"Hey, this is my sandwich! Go make your own, shorty!" he yelled. But as much as he tried, he lost the sandwich and had to go make another one. Mom just laughed at us and rolled her eyes.

"I just wanna know how you don't weigh a ton, you eat constantly!" she said while trying to hold back laughter. I just shrugged my shoulders and started eating the sandwich. It was heavenly. My attention was quickly stolen by the sound of a large truck pulling into the drive way.

"JOHN!" I jumped up, put the plate on the table and sprinted towards the front door. I flung the door open, hearing it hit the wall. "Sorry!" I yelled. John was stepping out of the car and as soon as he closed the door I tackled him. He caught me but almost fell on his ass. "Johnny, I missed you, my meat headed darling!" I squeezed my arms tight around his neck.

"I missed you too, but you're killing me." I let go of him and he set me back on the ground. I grinned at him, totally forgetting the other man in the truck. I finally remembered he'd brought a friend with him.

"Hi! You must be Randy! I'm Sara." I said while shaking his hand. I couldn't help but notice him staring awkwardly at me.

"Hi, uh not trying to sound rude, but how do you know John?" he asked. His voice was as smooth as velvet. Deep and luscious.

"He's my brother, silly." I laughed and headed back inside to announce John's arrival.

-Randy's P.O.V-

I glared at John. He knew he was in trouble for lying to me.

"Didn't know her, huh?" I asked him with one eyebrow raised, my mouth set in a thin, firm line.

"Dude, she's a Bunny, guys ogle her daily. She's my only sister. I knew you'd think she was hot. I will not let her get hurt."

"John, you know I would never intentionally hurt a woman, mentally or physically." I was still pissed at him for lying and then he says that. This vacation was not off to a good start.

"I know, I'm sorry man. I just couldn't stand it if she got hurt."

"I know, remember. I have a sister too. So, how old is she? How many Playboys is she in? Is there anything about her I should know, like illnesses or something?" John laughed and punched me.

"Shut up!" he said jokingly and grabbed his bag out of the truck. "Come on, let's go inside." I grabbed my bag and followed him into the house.


	3. The First Date

-Randy's P.O.V-

I've been staying with the Cena's for a week now, and I can't help but feel this odd pull towards Sara. Her, John and I have been hanging out together a lot. She went with John everywhere. John went everywhere with her. They truly were best friends. Which is why I had to ask.

"Hey, John, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up man?" he asked while he sat next to me on his parent's couch.

"Well, I was wondering if you know, I could um, go out, with you know..." I paused, hoping he would understand my rambling.

"You wanna go out on a date with my sister..." he said. His face was a void of emotion.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked, unsure how he was taking it. For being such a nice guy, when he was unemotional it was scary as hell.

"What the hell makes you think I'd care?" he asked and started laughing. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know, man. Cause she's your little sister?"

"I'd rather her date you than some guy I don't know. I know you better than you do, dude. Go ask her," he said. He told me she was in her room, so I walked up to the door. It was slightly ajar, I thought I'd knock, just to be safe. She opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel. I was at a loss for any type of coherent conversation at that moment.

"I, uh, hi Sara. I was um wondering if you'd like to, ahem, um go on a date with me?" I scratched the back of my neck nervously while waiting for an answer.

"Sure, Randy, when?" she asked cheerfully. She must have forgotten that I'm a male and she is an extremely beautiful woman, and she's in only a towel.

"C-can we talk when you're um dressed?" I asked her, trying to stop the blood from leaving my brain and rushing downwards.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry. Just a minute." She closed her door. I heard some shuffling and a dresser drawer being opened and closed. She was opening the door seconds later, fully clothed.

"Thanks... So um, I was thinking we could leave around six?" I asked. Her smile was seriously making it hard to think, her perfectly straight white teeth dazzling me.

"Sounds great Randy! I'll see you then." She swept past me into the halway, down the stairs and out the front door.

"Oh my god!" Why did I feel like an awkward teenager again?

-Sara'a P.O.V-

I was on my way to the mall when I got a call on my cell. I put on my blue-tooth and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sara, it's Randy. Be sure to dress somewhat fancy, but not too fancy. I'll see you at six." he said.

"Okay, see you then. Bye," I said and hung up. Well that didn't help anything... I still have no idea what to wear! I decided to call my best friend, Monica. "Momo, I need some help! I have a semi-formal date tonight and I have no clue what to wear."

"Sounds like a shopping trip to me," she said and laughed. She agreed to meet me at the mall, and we'd go shopping.

I waited at the food-court for about fifteen minutes before I spotted her. I ran to her and tackled her in a hug.

"Hey, I missed you too," she said and hugged me back. "So, tell me about him. Name, looks, hobbies, job?"

"Randy Orton, very tall, brown hair, grey/blue eyes, amazing tattoos all over his arms, wrestling, WWE Superstar."

"You're going on a date with Randy!" she yelled. I blushed and nodded. "Dude, besides your brother, he is the hottest superstar in the whole fucking company!" she gushed. She's always had the biggest crush on John. God knows why, he's such a goof-ball.

"Oh, yeah I know! He said to wear something fancy but not too fancy. So, what should I wear?" I asked.

"Pants or skirt?" she asked as we walked towards Wet Seal.

"Skirt or dress," I said. We shopped around until we saw a dress we both liked. It was a navy blue, strapless dress with a band of roses accentuating the waist. I got a black, short sleeve jacket to go with it. Also a pair of open toed heels and a necklace that had a dark silver bow on it. I finally had the perfect outfit. Monica and I drove back to my house and she helped me get ready. She slightly curled my hair for me as I put on my make-up. When I was finally finished I looked at my clock. 5:49. Perfect. I ran to my bathroom, sprayed on a little bit of Amber Romance perfume and brushed my teeth again. Monica left my room, probably to go find John. So I sat alone, waiting anxiously for Randy to knock on my door.

Finally, after ten long, never-ending minutes there was a knock. I opened the door slowly. But, I was sadly mistaken, it was John.

"Sara, you look hot. Guess what!" he said, he sounded as excited as a little school boy who just did finger painting in class.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed with him.

"Lover boy is waiting for you in the living room."

"Wow, John, wow." I brushed past him and slowly walked down the stairs. Randy was fidgeting with his tie, like it was the most unnatural thing for him to wear.

"Wow," I heard him mumble. I put on a cute smile and walked over to him. I loosened his tie and took it off.

"You don't have to wear this." He smiled at me and took my small hand in his and kissed it.

"You look amazing," he told me. I blushed and thanked him. He walked me out to John's truck and opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said, his response was a bright smile. He ran around to the driver's side and climbed in. He started the truck and backed out of the drive way. He turned onto the street and we were off to dinner. It was dusk outside, the sun was still just barely peaking over the tree tops alongside the road. He pulled over and parked the truck next to a deserted park. There was a table in the middle of the park, surrounded by blooming oak trees. It had a picnic basket on top of it.

"I've lived here all my life and never been here before, how did you find it?"

"John, told me about it." Figures. John knows all the best date spots in town. He took my hand and led me to the table. He pulled my chair out for me, he was such a gentleman. "I thought I wouldn't be able to find a place other than a restaurant. But when John described this place, he made it sound almost as beautiful as you," Randy said as he opened the picnic basket and pulled out plates, cups, and silverware. I blushed at the compliment, but couldn't find any words to express my emotions.

"Randy, this is amazing," I told him as he looked into my eyes. We sat there, staring at each other for long minutes, until Randy remembered he was taking food out of the basket.

"I hope you like Italian." He pulled out two portions of lasagna. I smiled and nodded. John must've told him. We ate and talked about ourselves until it was dark out.

"Randy, it's getting dark." I looked up at they sky and saw the stars coming out. I smiled, I'd always liked night more than the day time.

"Wow, you're right. Come on, lets go back to the house." He packed up our picnic and set the basket in the bed of the truck. He opened the truck door for me and helped me in. He drove us back to the house. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked. I nodded and told him to put in a movie while I changed into my pajamas. When I got back to the family room Randy was sitting on the couch, waiting for me. He was in black Nike sweats and a gray t-shirt that was tight enough to show off his pecs and biceps. I felt a wave of arousal rush through me at just the sight of him. Keep control of yourself, Sara.

"What movie?" I asked him and I sat next to him on the couch.

"The Haunting in Connecticut. One of my personal favorites."

"Ah, a scary movie. You know if you wanted me to be closer all you had to do was ask," I said and smiled as I laid my head on his chest. I heard his breathy chuckle and felt his chest shake. He pressed play and the movie started. I snuggled close to him and rested my arm over his abs. Half way into the movie I felt his eyes on me. I looked up at him to find that it was true. "You're staring again, Randy."

"Sorry, I can't help it." Then he did something that surprised both of us. He quickly pressed his lips onto mine. At first I forgot what to do. Before I remembered he pulled away. "I-I'm sorry, Sara. I just... I don't know why I did that," he said and turned away from me. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned him back towards me. I pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss. I felt the tip of his tongue run along my lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips and his tongue teased mine to life. He sat up straight and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I sighed into the kiss and felt him smirk. His other hand buried itself in my long brown hair, creating a deeper kiss, a more passionate kiss. Once we'd both pulled away we looked into each other's eyes. Right then, I don't know if he knew it, but I knew he was the one. I smiled, satisfied with the kiss and returned my head to his chest. His heart beat had quickened and become stronger. I smiled and he held me close as we fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	4. Rude Awakening

-Sara's P.O.V-

I was startled awake by an extremely bright flash. It took me a minute to figure out what was going on. I wasn't in my room. I was obviously in the family room, but why? I thought back to last night and remembered that Randy and I had fallen asleep watching a movie. But where the hell had that damn flash come from? Then it dawned on me, John had taken a picture of randy and I sleeping. I picked my head up from Randy's warm chest, he was still soundly asleep. I took his arm off of me and carefully got up, making sure to not wake him up. I paused and looked at him. He looked as if he was at ease. His blue eyes hidden under closed lids, his chest rising and falling in an even rhythm, and his lips were relaxed into a perfect little smile. I'd forgotten why I had gotten up in the first place, until I heard laughing and awing coming from the kitchen. Now I remembered why I'd gotten up and I stomped into the kitchen to find all five of my brothers looking at a camera with smiles on their faces.

"Johnathan Felix-Anthony Cena! What the hell?" I yelled at him. He shushed me and handed his camera to me. I can't lie the picture was completely adorable. My head was on Randy's chest, my arm draped over his waist. Randy had his chin on top of my head, he had the same smile on his lips. His right arm was over his lap and his left was over my right shoulder going around my waist. "Okay, since this is a totally cute picture, I'm not gonna kill you," I told him as I walked over to John, smiling. "But I will do this." I smacked him hard across his chest.

"Ouch!" he yelped and rubbed his chest, where I'm sure there was now a red hand print. We heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, it was Randy. He was yawning and stretching, showing off a golden strip of skin just above the waistband of his sweats.

"What's with the yelling?" he asked in a groggy voice. I looked at my brothers who looked around the room and started whistling to themselves. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, John took a picture of us sleeping-" Randy smacked John on the arm.

"Dude!" John said and rubbed his arm.

"And then I hit him. Hey, John is there a hand print?" I asked him. He glared at me as I laughed.

"So, Randy. How'd your date go?" Dan asked.

"Why don't you ask Sara?" Randy said. Dan immediately looked at me, silently asking me the same question.

"It was perfect. Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry. So get outta my way you fat asses." I pushed them out of my way so I could reach the refrigerator. I pulled out eggs, milk, and cheese. I made French toast, and scrambled eggs with cheese on top for everyone. "Hey John, where'd mom and dad go?" I asked. I hadn't seen them since three days after he got here. I'd been out of the house so much I just didn't notice.

"They went on a month long cruise. The idiots were probably driving them mad," he said and laughed. Our brothers looked at us, more like glared, but kept quiet as they ate.

"Probably." Everyone except Randy and I had finished their food. The guys left their dishes in the sink, it always drove me insane when there was an empty dishwasher a foot away and they didn't use it. When I finished I excused my self and started putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Randy came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"How about we go on another date tonight?" he asked. I was so short he had to look down at me and I had to look up other wise I'd be staring at his chest.

"Hmmm, and why would I want to do that Mr. Orton?" I asked coyly.

"Because last night was perfect." His smile made my heart skip a beat and we both knew I was going to say yes.

"Of course. I'd love to go out with you again, Randy." I smiled and went up on my toes to give him a quick kiss. I pulled out of his grip and finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher. After closing the dishwasher I turned around only to see Randy right there. I jumped, not expecting him to be in the same place. I leaned against the counter and tried to slow my heart down, but from how close Randy was to me it was difficult. He placed both hands on either side of me and leaned forward. He took a step towards me, almost making his body flush against mine. My breathing quickened but I hid it. His nose touched mine, leaving mere centimeters between our lips. How bad I wanted to kiss them again! I looked into his eyes, they were focused on mine, so he'd seen me staring at his lips. Longing to feel them on mine again.

"Is there something you'd like me to know, Randal?"

"Just that you are beautiful and you don't need to expose yourself to be noticed."

"I love my job," I told him, knowing what he meant by expose. But he saw through the lie.

"Do you? It doesn't look like it. Just know you can always do something else," he told me.

"Like what?"

"Be a Diva."

"Yeah right." I looked down at my feet. Randy raised my gaze back up to his. He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. The sweet kiss ended far before either of us had wanted it to. "When are we going to dinner?"

"Five?" he asked. I nodded. It was already noon. Randy and I went our separate ways. I went to my room, with an attached bathroom. I took a long shower trying to wash away the effect Randy had on me. I didn't want to fall too fast, right?

"Stupid gorgeous eyes, soft lips, perfect skin, amazing tattoos, perfect body. Stupid male. Damn Randal making me all lovey," I mumbled to myself as I got out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel. I towel dried my hair and walked into my room. I jumped when I saw my brother sitting on my bed with clothes in his hands. "Steve! Get the hell outta my room!" I yelled.

"But I need your help!" He said desperately. I rolled my eyes.

"With what?" I asked.

"Should I wear this tie or this tie?" he asked after holding up two equally ugly ties.

"Neither, they're both hideous. Just a plain light blue button up, black slacks and a black blazer. That's it." I pushed him out my door. I shook my head and turned on my radio. I absent-mindedly started singing along with the song that was playing. I danced around my room as I decided what to wear. I sat down in front of my mirror after getting dressed and glanced at the clock. Wow, it took me four hours to take a shower and find an outfit. I let my hair dry naturally, it had a little bit of wave to it, but not much. I put on a thin line of eyeliner, mascara, pink eyeshadow, and some strawberry lip-gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked okay. I sat and sang along to my radio, waiting for Randy to tell me he was ready.

At exactly 5 there was a knock on my door. But instead of opening it to see one of my brothers I saw Randy. He was smiling. He held out his hand to me. I took it and we walked out to John's truck. We got inside and he drove us to a nice, small Chinese restaurant near the edge of town. The hostess must have recognized randy because she was instantly gushing over him. Saying how much she loved his matches and all that crap. I was starting to get irritated. Did she not notice me there? Or the fact that Randy and I were holding hands?

"Excuse me, can we have our menus now?" I asked, slightly impatient with her fan-girl talk. She glared at me, which Randy noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Wow, what a bitch!" Randy whispered and laughed. I cracked up, I was thinking the exact same thing.

"I know, I hope she doesn't like spit in my food or anything," I whispered and we laughed more. She came back and asked what we wanted. Randy ordered mushu pork and fried rice. I got orange chicken with white rice. The main topic of our conversation over dinner was past loves. Randy's was a woman named Samantha. Their parents were good friends and thought it'd be a good idea for the two to date. They gave it a go, but there was no spark and so they broke it off when randy left for O.V.W. Mine was a guy I dated back in high school named Kyle. We dated for a really long time, almost two years, but I caught him cheating on me. When I told Randy that his fists clenched tight enough to turn his knuckles white, but he continued listening quietly. I only wish I knew how he felt about me.

"You ready to go?" he asked after we finished eating. I nodded and he paid the check.

"Ugh, I really don't feel like going back to the house yet..."

"We don't have to go back to the house."

"What are we gonna do? Stay at a motel?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me seriously and nodded. I smiled and agreed. He drove us to a small, but seriously expensive motel. I smiled as we entered our room. The clerk gave us a honeymoon suite. After randy closed the door he turned me around and our lips collided. He turned me around to push me against the door. I could feel the heat rolling off of his body, making my temperature rise as well. He ground his hips into mine and I felt the bulge that was contained in his pants.

"Mmmm," I moaned when he lightly bit my ear. Randy trailed kisses down my neck, as he pulled off my jacket. I couldn't take his teasing anymore and changed up the position. His back now against the door, I pulled his hips toward mine as I bit his shoulder, knowing that tattoos made a person's skin more sensitive, especially when they are aroused. He tightened his grip on my hips and started walking me backwards to the bed. He slowly laid me back. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His thumb traced my hip bone when my shirt slid up from being on my back. He pushed my shirt up more until it exposed my belly button, which was pierced. He slid his body down until his eyes were level with my navel. He kissed the piercing and bit my hip.

Fire rushed through me, I'd never felt anything like that before and couldn't stop the moan that escaped. Randy looked up to see my eyes closed and a look of pure pleasure on my face. He popped open the button on my jeans and lowered the zipper. He slid back up my body so that he could kiss me as he slid his hand down the front of my jeans, over my underwear, and lightly pressed a finger to my clit. I gasped and he took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. My nails raked across his shoulders. Then my stupid conscience started thinking again.

"Wait, Randy. Stop." I sat up and he looked at me confused.

"What did I do?" He was so cute, he thought he'd done something wrong.

"Nothing, nothing. It was all so amazing, I just... I'm still a virgin. And I'd like to stay that way until I'm married." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that all? I thought I did something wrong," he said and chuckled. I shook my head and smiled at him. "Don't worry baby, we can stop. So, was I that good?" he asked. I laughed and smacked his arm playfully. He grinned and kissed me. He pulled us up all the way onto the bed and cradled me against him.

"Thank you, Randy."

"For?"

"Not forcing me."

"Are you kidding?" he chuckled. He kissed the top of my head and played with my hair until my eyes closed and I slipped into dreamland.


	5. Bath Time

-Sara's P.O.V-

I woke up late in the afternoon. I glanced at the night stand where a clock sat. It read 4:34 p.m. I sat up, noticing that Randy was no where to be found. I looked at the side of the bed he had slept in. There was a note on the pillow.

_Sara,_

_I went to the house to tell John where we  
>were and that we'll be staying another night.<br>__I am also picking up some clothes for you to  
>wear, so you don't have to wear the same<br>__clothes as yesterday. I will be back soon._

_Randy xoxo_

He was so cute. I didn't think I'd ever met a guy as thoughtful as him. I smiled at the note. I laid back in the bed after getting the remote from on top of the TV. I flipped through the channels, not finding anything entertaining. Thank God Randy was just getting back. He walked in the door and smiled at me, lounging on the bed. He dropped the bags he was carrying, ran, jumped, and landed on the bed next to me. I yelped and he started tickling me.

"No, Randy stop!" I laughed.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. It's against my religion."

"What religion?" I asked, while trying to laugh, breathe and talk at the same time, which ended up with me coughing and choking on my own spit. How attractive... He finally stopped and settled on his side. He propped his head up on his hand and looked at me.

"John asked how you were and said to tell you he loves you and to be safe..." Randy trailed off and smiled to himself. I smacked his arm.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" I playfully scolded him.

"I'm a guy, I can't help it," he said and laughed. "Especially when there is a freaking Playboy Bunny, who also happens to be one of the most amazing people I've ever met, laying in a bed next to me."

"You're such a sap." I smiled. My stomach decided to enter the conversation by growling extremely loudly. I laughed and Randy said he'd order some room service. Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Randy opened it and the desk clerk rolled in a cart, covered with a white table cloth, and two white candles on it. The candles were lit and reflecting off the covers over the food.

"Bon apetit." He left and closed the door on the way out. I looked at Randy and we laughed. That guy was weird. Randy rolled the cart over to the small table next to the window in our room. He set the plates and candles on it and set up silverware for us. He opened the trays to find a bunch of aphrodisiacs. There were oysters, strawberries and chocolate, a red wine, and vanilla ice cream.

"These are all aphrodisiacs," Randy said. I blushed and picked up a strawberry and bit into it after dipping it in the melted chocolate sauce. I licked my lips after the bite, savoring the flavor. Randy was just staring, I couldn't help but blush more. I looked at Randy again, there was a slight blush rising up his neck and settling in his cheeks.

"I think there's alcohol in the chocolate," I laughed.

"It's probably Truffle Vodka. Truffles are also an aphrodisiac, mostly found in Europe, they look like the top of mushrooms. They are very rare and expensive. No wonder this cost almost 75 bucks," he said laughed as he ate another strawberry. "Do you like oysters?" he asked.

"I've never had one before." Randy looked at me as if I'd just said the most offensive thing in the world. He picked one up, and poked at it with a small fork. He squeezed a little bit of lemon juice on it and took a couple of steps toward me.

"Open your mouth." I did and he tipped the shell and the meat slipped into my mouth. The flavor was unlike anything I'd ever had before. It was pretty good.

"Mmm, that's actually a lot better than I thought it'd be," I smiled and dipped another strawberry in the chocolate and fed it to Randy, he looked into my eyes the entire time. Something about the look caused a warm, tingling sensation in my stomach. I stepped as close to him as I could and rose up on my toes and pressed a light kiss to his lips. He buried a hand in my hair and snaked the other around my waist to pull me closer. I let my hands rest on his firm chest as I leaned into him to envelop myself further in the kiss.

Our plates of food were instantly forgotten as we kissed our way to the bed. I pulled his shirt off and ran my hands down his arms, feeling the smoothness of his inked skin. The back of my knees hit the bed and I fell backwards, with Randy landing on top of me.

"Sara, I want you to know that I really do like you, a lot."

"Good, because unrequited like is the worst thing ever," I said as leaned up to kiss his lips softly. "Let's take a bath," I said when he pulled out of the kiss. Randy smiled and immediately jumped up. "Excited much?"

"I'm a guy, and you're moving too slow." He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. I laughed at him. I suddenly remembered that in order to take a bath you had to get naked... I know I pose naked for Playboy, but with Randy it was different. I was nervous. I started to pull off my shirt as Randy opened the bathroom door. The bathtub was a huge jacuzzi tub. There were several kinds of bath soaps and loufas and bath salts. Randy started the water, I reminded him to make the water really warm. He walked over to me and pulled my body towards his. The feeling of his skin against mine set a fire in my stomach. It _almost_ melted the nervousness I was feeling. My face was beet red, I could feel it.

Randy's hands were just as gentle as they had been the night before. He let his fingers run across my shoulders and down my arms, he probably felt the goose bumps he was causing. I kissed his collar bone and his shoulder. I placed my hands on his hips and pushed him to sit down on the edge of the tub. I pulled out of his embrace and walked a few steps back. I looked into Randy's eyes. He was biting his lip, anticipating what I'd do next. I ran my hands down my sides and let them rest at the top of my jeans for a second before unbuttoning them.

I turned so that my back was facing him. I tried to pretend I was at a photo shoot. I hooked my thumbs inside my jeans and slowly pulled them down while looking over my shoulder at him. He was staring into my eyes, I know he could see my blush. I turn back to face him. I was left in my boy-short underwear and my strapless bra. I walked back over to him. He had turned off the water when the tub was full. I kissed him, trying to get my nerves to calm down. He had an odd calming effect on me, but it didn't seem to soothe the live-wire nerves inside of me at the moment. He'd put bubbles in the water. He stood up and pulled me closer to him. He kissed my lips and walked around me so that he was behind me. He brushed my hair over one shoulder and lightly kissed the crook of my neck.

"Don't be nervous. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he whispered in my ear. He slid his hands around my waist and trailed them up to massage my breasts. I let my head fall back onto his shoulder. I reached my hands back to hold onto his jeans, just in case my knees failed me. He followed the strap of my bra until he found the clasp. He opened it and let it fall to the floor at my feet. He ran his hands down my back and forward over my stomach. He reached a hand up between my breasts and let it trace the underside of my right breast before doing the same with the other one. I moaned at the sensation, I loved that he was so gentle and slow.

"Mmm, Randy..." I moaned again as he let his thumbs brush over my nipples. He picked me up and put me in the warm bubbly water. I was secretly glad he let me keep my underwear on. I stood in the tub and looked up into his eyes. I toyed with the buckle on his belt for a minute until he groaned in frustration. I looked up and smiled at him. I took off his belt and let him remove his pants. His erection was very prominent in his boxers, and much larger than I previously thought. "Wow," I mumbled. He stepped into the tub and sat down. He pulled me in front of him and turned me so that my back was once again facing him and let me sit in the water. He grabbed a bottle of soap and poured some in his hand. He used his other hand to brush my hair over my shoulder. He lathered the soap in his hands and began to massage it into my shoulders.

"Sara, I really like you," he whispered into my ear. "Can I try something?" he asked. I nodded, curious at what he wanted to try. His right hand trailed down my arm and massaged my right breast then continued down until it rested over my center.

"So what were you going to try?" I asked him. He pushed my underwear over, exposing me. He massaged my folds and my left breast in time with each other. "Oooh, so t-that's what y-you were gonna try," I whispered and sighed as my eyes fluttered shut. I heard him chuckle.

"How is it?"

"Like you can't t-tell." It was hard to form words with the double sensations. I grasped onto his thighs to try and contain myself. I felt a strange sensation building that I'd never felt before. It kept growing stronger, and it seemed the stronger it got the harder it was to not moan out in immense pleasure. Seconds later it felt like something inside me exploded, and it felt amazing, Randy pushed a finger inside me and hit a spot that made the feeling ten times better. My nails dug into his thighs and I heard him hiss in pain and I tried to let go but my whole body was tensing and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt like if I did I'd sink into the water and drown. Once I let go of his thighs a loud moan left my lips. When the feeling started to go away I tried to catch my breath. "Oh, my God!" I moaned and my body finally relaxed. It felt as if all the energy was drained out of me.

"That's what I wanted to try," he whispered as he held me close to his body, which seemed to be getting warmer and warmer.

"How did you do that?" I asked breathlessly.

"My fingers are magical," he said and chuckled. He leaned me forward, aware that I had about no strength left and that he'd have to hold me up. He washed my back off and got himself washed off. He stood up and picked me up bridal style and set me on the edge of the tub. He grabbed me a towel and my strength slowly started coming back. I tried to stand up, but my knees were still too weak. He wrapped the towel around me and carried me to the bed. I laid on my stomach and he massaged my back until I fell asleep.


	6. Different Kind Of I Quit Match

-Sara's P.O.V.-

I woke up the next morning, tucked in bed, completely clothed. Randy must have gotten me dressed after I fell asleep. He's so sweet!

"Good morning, gorgeous." I heard his voice coming from the little table.

"Why are you all the way over there?" I asked him. He smiled and stood up. He plopped down next to me on the bed. I scooted closer to him and snuggled into his side.

"John called a while ago. He said he thinks we should come home today. He's getting worried about you," Randy said and chuckled.

"Ugh, he's so over protective," I groaned. I rolled onto my back and sat up.

"Only because he loves you so much. I'm the same way with my little sister." Randy propped himself up on his elbow. "Check out time is in 10 minutes, get your cute ass up." I laughed and rolled out of bed. I stood up and stretched. I turned to look at Randy, who had made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

"No, no, no, no! If I have to get up, you do too." I crawled over to him and pushed him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a thump and he playfully glared at me.

"You're gonna pay for that," he said and got up on his knees, slowly, staring at me like his T.V. persona, that's nicknamed "The Viper". He balled his fists up and pounded on the side of the bed, just like he does in the ring. I saw pure sex. I couldn't help but feel really turned on.

"Come on!" He growled. I giggled and waited for him to straighten up. I tackled him, he landed on his back and I started tickling him. He was actually ticklish! He grinned and rolled us over. He returned my torture with that of his own and tickled me until I couldn't breathe.

"I give, I give!" I laughed. He stopped and looked at me.

"You are perfect."

"No where near as perfect as you, hun."

"Come on, let's get going." He helped me up and waited for me to put my shoes on. He picked up the bag he gotten for us yesterday and opened the door for me. He checked out while I waited in the truck.

As soon as we got home I was tackled in a hug by John. I screamed and my other brothers laughed, but made no move to help me.

"John you're fat, get off me!" I joked. He squeezed me and pulled me up.

"I missed you sissy!" he said like a 5 year old. All I could do was laugh. John finally detached from me and went to sit on the couch. I left to go up to my room to take a shower.

Two hours later it was 1 o'clock. I had my hair dried and straightened. I was dressed in a pair of dark blue, stone washed skinny jeans and a yellow tank top with a gray slouchy cardigan. I walked down stairs to find no one there. I checked the garage, just to see if the guys were playing pool or something. No one. I checked the kitchen, what was I thinking? They never make themselves food, except Dan. They were probably playing the Xbox… What nerds.

I did find them in the game room. John, Randy, Steve and Dan were playing Call of Duty - Black Ops. I laughed and shook my head at them. John was losing horribly, Steve and Dan were currently tied and Randy was winning. Oh god, I liked a nerd. I just shook my head and watched them play from the doorway.

"So, Randy man, why do like my sister?" Dan asked him inquisitively, when the match had ended.

"She's the most wonderful woman I've ever met." Randy stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders. They had not noticed I was watching so I stepped into the hall so I wasn't discovered as the conversation carried on.

"Why is she wonderful?" Steve asked.

"She sweet, funny, really smart, beautiful, caring, outgoing, everything I've ever wanted."

"Have you ever looked at her in Playboy?" John asked.

"I never even knew she existed until I saw her on the cover of one in the locker room. Even then, I never looked any further."

"Why didn't you?" Matt asked. Why were they interrogating him?

"I think Playboy, and other magazines like it, are for teenaged boys who can't keep it in their pants until they find someone they love." What was he talking about? He wasn't a virgin!

"Randy, are you a virgin?" John asked at the same time Sean did. I peeked into the door. I had to see the answer to believe it. Randy was blushing as he held his head down and twiddled his thumbs.

"No, but I'm not a man-whore."

"Who would've thought the viper was so sentimental?" John teased. Randy socked him in the arm and John yelped.

"Do you like that she's a Bunny?"

"Honestly, I hate it. She's so much smarter and more talented than that. I believe she could do anything she wanted."

"What do you think she wants to do?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. She said she loves her job, but I can see that she doesn't."

"How long do you think you'll stay with her?" Matt asked.

"As long as she'll let me," Randy answered.

"Do you love her?" John asked quietly. I plugged my ears, not wanting to hear the answer. I wanted to know it from him, be told by him if his feelings were the same. I jogged off to the kitchen to make myself some lunch. I made a grilled cheese sandwich and some tomato soup. I sat at the table just as the guys all walked into the kitchen, they had probably smelled my food.

"Hey guys," I said. They all looked at me, each of them pouting. "No, wont work. Go make your own damn food, I'm hungry!" I protested, until Randy caught my eye. His blue eyes, damn them. They sparkled as he pouted with the rest of them. I pursed my lips together and sighed loudly in protest and defeat. "When I'm done, I'll make you fatties food." They all cheered and went to watch TV in the living room, except Randy. He stayed and sat with me while I ate.

"What would you be doing if you weren't a Bunny?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe a model."

"Something that doesn't involve a camera."

"Hmm, so difficult. Fine, I'd be an editor. I love reading, I'd be doing that all day long as an editor."

"What's the last book you read?"

"Hmm, the last book I read... Probably The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo. Amazing book. Have you ever read it? John told me you read a lot," I said.

"I haven't, yet. When I'm done with Atlas Shrugged, I will."

"Randy,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna come to my photo shoot tomorrow?" I asked after I finished my sandwich. He looked almost torn, like he wanted to say yes, but didn't want to seem perverted. "I'm not going to be naked, just so you know."

"Oh, okay then yeah I'll go."

"You seem relieved that I'm not going to be naked." I said and laughed.

"I didn't want to seem like a perv," he said and blushed. I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I got up to take care of my dishes.

The rest of the day was spent playing video games, relaxing and for Randy and I, packing for a weekend trip to the Mansion for a shoot. We caught a flight at about 2 a.m. We signed into the hotel immediately and fell asleep as soon as we got to the room. I woke up to the loud ringing of the telephone. Must have been the wake up call. I attempted to roll over to answer it, but Randy's arm restricted me to the space next to him. He was so warm, I didn't want to leave, but the phone was so loud and annoying.

"Randy, wake up." He just groaned and buried his head into the crook of my neck. "Randy, the phone is loud, you have to let go so I can answer it," I said and tried to release myself from his grip.

"But you're so warm and comfortable," he whined. He pulled me closer and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"I have to be there in 45 minutes. It'll take half an hour to get to the Mansion. Get your ass off me so I can hurry and wash my hair." He finally removed his arm, grunted and rolled over. I just shook my head and laughed at him and got up to take a quick shower. "Be awake and ready in 10 minutes." He groaned and mumbled something about me being pushy. I chuckled and left for the bathroom. I had my hair, body and face washed 7 minutes later. I brushed my teeth and hair and walked back out into the main space of the hotel room. Randy was still on the bed, dressed, but sleeping. "RANDY!" I yelled at him. I was a bit flustered, we had leave in about 2 minutes and he was still fucking sleeping.

"Geez, you could have asked if I was awake or not, which I was." He got up and walked into the bathroom with a toothbrush in hand. I felt sorta bad for yelling at him. He came out of the bathroom, looking a little upset.

"Randy, I'm sorry for yelling. It's just I cannot be late. Hef would have my ass on a plater. Especially with the photographer we have coming today. Hef's been trying to get him for years and I cannot ruin this." He smiled at me, almost as if he'd been amused by my apology.

"You know, I'm not mad, right?" He wrapped his artfully inked arms around my shoulders.

"You just looked upset. We have to go, Rand." He nodded and lead me to the rental car we had gotten from the airport last night. Randy scared me on the way there, I thought he would roll the car from driving so fast. We'd arrived at the Mansion 20 minutes later, I jumped out of the car kissing the ground.

"I didn't drive that fast," he said I whipped my head around to face him. "What?"

"That was at least a half an hour car ride, we were in the car for twenty minutes." He smiled at me and walked over to me and pulled me up to my feet.

"You are too beautiful to be on your knees." I blushed and led him inside the Mansion to where the shoot would be. I told him to sit in a chair, while I went and got my hair and make up done. Hef greeted me and handed me my outfit.

"Good luck out there kiddo," he said and smacked my ass as I walked away. I laughed and walked to a dressing room to change. I walked out, uncomfortable. The outfit was a little bit too small and showed more than had been expected. I walked out on to the set. The photographer looked at me, he looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Get her out of my sight. I can't work with her, Hef! She is huge, no. Make her leave now." I looked around, he wasn't talking about me, was he?

"Jean, she is one of our best. She's beautiful. Just try," Hef pleaded.

"No. I will not," he said and sat in his directors chair. I looked at him, I was pissed.

"Excuse me? Fat? I'm the smallest girl here, and I'm fat? Hef, this is your house. Are you going to let him talk to one of your girls like that?" Hef just looked at me as if there was nothing he could do. "Fine, you don't want to say anything? I will. I quit! I'm done with being told that I'm not beautiful! Finished! Don't ever think of calling me ever again." I walked to the dressing room, changed as fast as I could, I stalked through the Mansion and grabbed Randy's hand and dragged him behind me as I was on my was to the car.

"That's it?" he asked once I sat in the car.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just quiting?" he asked. I looked at him, he was facing me, concern evident on his face.

"I've been sick of how I was being treated by the photographers because I'm the youngest, least experienced Bunny. I'm fed up with it and now I'd like to go back to the hotel so we can get out shit and go to the arena tomorrow." Randy turned to face forward and started the car. He drove us back to the hotel, not speeding this time. Once we got back to the room I had been thinking about everything they'd done to me, I was so angry I flipped out. When the door closed I picked up a vase from the table and threw it as I screamed. I tossed a chair as if it weighed less than a feather, rage surged through my body. Randy wrapped me in his arms and didn't let go until I had stopped struggling to get away from him. I was so angry I didn't even notice I'd started crying. I continued crying until I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up I was on a plane, presumably on the way back home to West Newbury. I looked at the seat next to me, Randy was asleep. He looked concerned even while he slept. Then the day before came back to me. I'd quit my job. A tear escaped my eye and I turned to face the window. What was I going to do? I heard shuffling next to me. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked back at Randy, he had the same look in his eyes. He rested his forehead on mine as I shifted my body to face his. He pecked me on the lips and opened his eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine, baby. You can travel with me until you find a new job. John and I would love having you with us, all the time. I am even sure he wouldn't mind if we shared a bed." Randy smiled sweetly. His light blue eyes shined, almost as if they were silver.

"I'm so glad our vacations started at the same time."

"As am I," he said and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "You should get some sleep, it's late darling." I smiled at the pet name and flipped up the armrest so I could cuddle with him. As I was falling asleep he whispered something to me but I didn't quite catch what it was before I lost conscious thought.

-Randy's P.O.V-

I waited until I thought she was soundly asleep.

"Sara, you don't deserve to be treated like that. I wont ever sit back and let it happen again, I wont ever sit back and watch you get hurt because I love you. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone."

"She's lucky to have you," said a woman sitting across the aisle from me. I looked at her with a questioning look.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not understanding.

"She is lucky to have you, I'd give anything for my lug of a husband to care for me like you seem to for her. Although, it seems like she doesn't know, does she?" A man next to the woman, who I'm guessing was her husband playfully glared at her and grunted some comment about her never caring about anything he did. The woman smiled at me. "Tell her, before you possibly lose her to someone else. She's beautiful, anyone with a brain would try and steal her away." I smiled at her, knowing she was right. I'll tell her. Sometime soon... I stayed awake for the rest of the flight. I played with her hair, it was so soft, perfect. She was perfect.

The plane landed and she woke up. "Are we there?"

"Yeah, plane just landed." I looked up at the woman and she winked at me.

"What was that about?" Sara asked suspiciously.

"Just talked about something important," I told her and smiled. I stood up and grabbed our bags. We called a cab to go home.

-Sara's P.O.V-

I was so glad to be home. I plopped down on my bed. Randy dropped my bag off in my room, I thanked him and he kissed me before he left to go put his stuff in his temporary room. It was almost time for us to leave for the arena so I got up and fixed my makeup and my hair. Randy came to my door and knocked. I opened it.

"Time to go," he said while smiling. He loved his work. We drove to the arena and he went to see Vince, leaving me to go to John's locker room. It took me a while to find it. When I did I knocked on the door then opened it and saw no one inside. I sat on the couch, waiting for John to get here. I'd started thinking about how no one defended me at the Mansion. I began to get angry again. Just then John and a smaller man walked into the room,

"Oh, hey Sara. This is Matt Korklan, commonly known as Evan Bourne. What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he saw my face.

"I quit."

"Why?"

"The photographer called me fat and Hef said nothing, so I quit. I was treated like shit because I was the youngest, least experienced of all the Bunnies." John hugged me.

"I know what you need. You'll see what it is after the show."


	7. Taken

-Sara's P.O.V-

"John will you just tell me where we're going?" I asked, playing with the blindfold over my eyes.

"Nope, you have to wait and see." I groaned and heard Randy, Monica -who had joined us during the show- and Evan chuckle. I turned from facing the windshield and frowned at the two of them sitting in the back seat.

"Don't worry cutie-pie, you're gonna love it," Evan said. I heard a low growl. Must have been Randy. What does he expect? Randy and I weren't exclusive. Yeah I loved him, but if he wasn't going to ask me to be his, then I'd flirt, it's who I am. Finally the car stopped. I still wasn't allowed to take off my blind fold. I felt two strong arms pick me up out of my seat and carry me, to where? I have no clue. I heard a fire crackling and suddenly it hit me, John set up a little camp site at our favorite lake, like him, Monica and I used to do when we were kids. I smiled as the person carrying me set me down. I yanked off the blind fold. I looked around for John and jumped on him.

"Awe! Johnny! You're right, this is what I needed," I said and squeezed him. He smiled and set me back on the ground.

"Just wait, it gets better," Monica said as she took John's hand in hers and smiled up at him.. He must've asked her to be his girlfriend. Finally, he grew some balls! I smiled at her and mouthed for her to tell me the details later. She nodded and let go of John's hand to get the even better part. She came back from the truck with a radio and a cooler, most likely filled with various kinds of alcohol. She turned on the music and opened the cooler.

"I'm guessing more people will be joining us?" I asked. John beamed and nodded. Soon I saw a line of headlights through the trees. I laughed and asked how many people were coming.

"Just about the whole RAW roster and some awesome SmackDown people and their partners/spouses and what not," John said. I turned to look at him, my mouth wide open in shock.

"I think we're gonna need a bigger radio... And more booze..." Evan said and laughed. John told him that John Morrison would be bringing one. I chuckled and grabbed a beer from the cooler and opened it, downing it in seconds. Yes, I'm a girl that loves beer, don't hate!

"Mr. Orton, would you like to dance?" I asked while holding my hand out to him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't dance," he said and sat on a make-shift, drift-wood bench.

"Fine," I said and walked over to Evan and asked him, he gleefully nodded. The large dock was soon filled with music and people. Evan led me to the middle of the "dance-floor." He spun me around and stopped me when my back was to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and let both of his hands rest low on my left hip. We started grinding and laughing and just having fun.

"You know, Sara, you're beautiful." I blushed and looked over my shoulder at him.

"You don't say?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice as I turned to face him. We started grinding like that and for a while I actually felt a little turned on. That is until I caught Randy's eyes. He was making his way through the crowd, that's when I started feeling a little guilty, but remembered that 1.) we weren't a couple, and 2.) he said he didn't dance. I decided to ignore his intense stare and kept smiling at Evan as we danced. I lost sight of Randy and felt somewhat relieved. I felt a large, muscular body press against my back. That's where he went... I felt large hands firmly take hold of my hips and pull me closer to the hot body behind me.

"I thought you said you didn't dance?" I asked.

"Only for you," Randy whispered in my ear. I looked at Evan, he was glaring at Randy. I knew Randy was glaring back. Evan pulled me back towards him, and wrapped an arm around my waist so that I'd stay there. I felt Randy's chest vibrate and I knew he'd growled at Evan, again. I turned around and stopped dancing. I pursed my lips and frowned up at Randy.

"You can't be so damn possessive over me, I'm not your property, Randal!" I yelled and stalked off towards the shore of the lake. I heard footsteps on the gravel behind me. Randy took my arm in his large hand and spun me around to face him.

"What the hell?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me! I heard you growl at Evan. I know you were glaring at him the while time we were dancing. We were just having fun! Randy, you didn't want to dance! So, I found someone who would. It's not like we're even a goddamn couple! I am no one's property," I yelled at him and pushed him hard with the last syllable I screamed at him.

"You were practically having sex with him standing up! He just wants in your pants!" Randy yelled back. I clenched my jaw tightly.

"What if that's what I wanted, huh?" I asked, knowing I was only trying to hurt him.

"You can't!" he yelled and got in my face.

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because I fucking love you!" he yelled as he took my face in his hands. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Randy's eyes matched mine as soon as he realized what he'd said.

"What?" I asked, almost too quietly for him to hear.

"You heard me," he said nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck and cursed himself. "I said, because I love you," he whispered. I walked up to him. I brought my hand up and smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell?"

"You should have told me earlier you idiot!" I yelled and laughed. His face broke out in a smile and he picked me up and spun me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squealed. When he set me back down he didn't let go of my waist. "I love you too, idiot."

He smashed his lips down on mine. We didn't pull away for a long time. When we did I looked into his eyes, they shined under the moonlight. "Please be mine?" he asked.

"Of course." I pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. I sighed in content as we pulled out of the kiss.

"I'm sorry I was an ass," he said while he rested his forehead on mine.

"Yeah I'm sorry you were too," I said and we both laughed. I couldn't keep a smile off my face for the rest of the night.

The next week went by quickly, it was time for Randy and John to go back on the road. Monica and I were going to be joining them. The four of us had our bags packed and waited for the plane to the next city, Arlington, Texas. The plane ride was very uninteresting. Randy, John and Monica slept through it, but I could not. I don't like turbulence. Why we couldn't drive? It was too far. Why we didn't just leave earlier? John was lazy. So here I am, scared out of my wits, flying on a plane with never ending turbulence. I shook Randy awake.

"What?" he groaned. He opened his eyes and saw my face. "Baby, it's just turbulence. Put on some music and close your eyes. You'll be fine." He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. I sighed and did what he said. I soon fell asleep, imagining that the turbulence was a car going over bumps.

Randy shook me awake. "What?"

"We're here. Time to wake up," he said as he took our bags down from the baggage compartment above our seats. The four of us got off the plane, got our bags from the spinning thingy, and were off to the hotel in a rental car. It was late so we just checked into our rooms and went to sleep. The next morning we all woke up and got ready to get breakfast and head to the arena. John and Randy had a tag match against The Miz and Alberto Del Rio planned for the third match of the night. Monica went to the ring with them, I opted to stay in the locker room, not feeling up to the volume of the fans tonight.

I was intently watching the match on the TV in the locker room when the door opened. I looked over to see a very large guy that looked like a younger Batista. Three other men followed him in. That's when I began to get scared. They cornered me and smiled before they attacked me.

-Randy's P.O.V-

I was completely focused on the match. John was so close to having Rio pinned. He had him in the position for an AA. At that moment a voice boomed through the arena.

"Hey Johnny boy, Randal. You guys are doing good. Oh, don't stop on account of little ol' me," said the voice. I knew that voice. Punk. I turned slowly. He was standing on the stage, beaming. I heard a slam on the mat. John finished the match. A roadie handed both of us a microphone.

"What do you want CM Sucks?" John asked.

"You might want to be nice to me, Mr. Marine. I have something of yours. Boys!" The New Nexus came out onto the stage. What, or rather who, they had made my blood boil. They had Sara hand cuffed and gagged. My breathing sped up and adrenaline rced through my veins. I went to jump off the apron.

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't move Ortz. She could get hurt." Punk took the gag out of her mouth. I saw a small smear of blood on her bottom lip. They'd hit her. They were all dead. Then I heard the most heart breaking thing anyone could ever hear.

"RANDY!" she screamed.

"Awe, look at that lover boy, she's so scared she wants you to rescue her. Too bad you can't," Punk laughed manically. He waved his hand and Nexus took her backstage. I jumped off the apron. "Randal," he warned. "If I say the word, she could be seriously injured. Stay!" he yelled. He smirked. "Take her away boys!" he yelled. A camera had followed the Nexus, showed them getting in a van, throwing her in the back. I was shaking in anger. The van screeched as it drove away with her inside. I ran towards Punk. He sprinted behind the curtain and as soon as I got there he was gone. I knew I wouldn't find him. John and Monica had followed me.

"John we have to find her," I said, panicked. We went to the nearest police station. We had a taping of everything that had happened. Including the license plate of the van she was in. Nexus was stupid.

The police sent out an amber alert for the van, it was found in minutes. They were pulled over for speeding, actually. An officer drove the three of us to where they were. When we got there an ambulance had arrived and an EMT was making sure Sara was alright. I ran over to her and swept her into my arms. She was crying on my shoulder and I tried to soothe her.

"It's okay baby. I'm here. They'll never hurt you again." I told her this over and over. I rocked her back and forth until she was asleep in my arms. The EMT offered to take us to the hospital to get her checked out more thoroughly.

"Did she seem like she needed to go to the hospital to you?" I asked angrily. John laid a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

"Can we just take her back to the hotel?" he asked. The EMT nodded, he looked scared. An officer offered us a ride to the hotel. I sat in the back with Monica, Sara on my lap. John was in the front, asking what would happen to the Nexus. I wasn't focused on that at the moment. Just on having Sara back in my arms. When we got to the hotel I carried her to our room. John said a quick goodnight, as did Monica, and left to his hotel room next door. I laid her on the bed and kept her as close as possible all night, I couldn't even sleep for fear of losing her again.


	8. The Wedding Part 1 of 2

-Randy's P.O.V-

2 Years Later

John and I were spending a day just chillin', we were currently fishing at the same lake where I had told Sara I loved her almost exactly two years ago.

"Hey, John. You know I love Sara, right?" Of course he knew.

"Duh, you've never been so gaga over any girl before."

"Could I have your blessing?"

"Blessing?" John looked at me confused.

"Don't tell me you're that stupid," I sighed. He was my best friend, but he could really be extremely dense sometimes.

"You wanna marry my sister?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Man, I wouldn't want her to marry anyone else." I smiled at him. I thanked him and started thinking about how I'd do it.

"Hey do you think she'd like it if I..."

-Sara's P.O.V.-

Monday Night Raw was tonight. Randy, John, and Monica had been acting very odd lately. Monica had forced me to wear a dress, when I was only going out for Randy's match tonight. It wasn't even a Championship match. John and Randy had been avoiding me and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. It was starting to get irritating not knowing what the hell was going on. I was just about done with that bull.

"Monica, I don't need to wear a damn dress to Raw. What the hell is going on? Why are you guys acting so crazy?" I asked.

"There's a surprise party for Evan, since he's gonna finally get a title chance, in the ring at the end of the show. Just put on the damn dress."

"Ugh, fine!" I groaned and put on the dress and heels and jewelry that she had picked out for me. I kept my hair straight and only put on minimal makeup. Monica looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"You need more makeup. Don't you wanna look hot, for Randy?" she asked with an annoyingly high voice. I rolled my eyes and darkened my eyeliner and created a smoky effect with my eye shadow.

"Better?" Monica nodded. I rolled my eyes and waited for the beginning of the party. Monica and I watched John and Randy's matches, both of which they were victorious. Then it was time for everyone to go out to the ring for Evan's party. Randy, Monica, John and I climbed in the ring, seeing as how we were Evan's best friends. A crew member handed Randy, John and myself a mic. I was slightly confused as to why I got a mic and Monica didn't. Evan came out when his music started playing, he was also holding a mic.

"Now, Sara, I know you were expecting to congratulate me, but right now is not about me." I was so damn confused. I turned and looked at Randy.

"Randy, what's going on?" I asked.

"Sara, we've been together for almost two years now, right?" he asked into the mic.

"Yeah..." I said into the mic, slowly.

"And you know that I love you, more than anything, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I have been thinking a lot lately. About us. And I have a question for you to answer. Please don't answer this the way I hope you wont..." Randy took something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. Finally I understood what was happening. "Sara, I love you, I want you and only you forever, as long as you'll let me keep you as mine. Please, will you do me the honor of marrying me and vowing to love me and be my wife, forever?" Tears welled up in my eyes, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, my God, yes! Of course!" I said and hugged him. He stood up straight again. He picked me up and twirled me around. He took the ring out of the small box and slipped it on my ring finger and kissed it, then he kissed my lips. The emotions of the moment reflecting in the kiss. Both of us so happy.

"Now, Randy. You know she's my sister. You also know that you have my blessing. But if you do anything to hurt her I will make you wish you'd never been the winner of the race to the egg." John's voice was low and threatening, but Randy only smiled and nodded. Everyone cheered and yelled, some women booed. I could only smile and look at my new fiancée.

The five of us had decided that it was time to celebrate after the show and we all went to the nearest bar. John and Randy were plastered within half an hour of being there. Monica, Evan, and I were just listening to them bag on each other. We couldn't stop laughing, I almost peed my pants. We left about an hour or so after that, it took all three of us to lift John into his truck. It took Monica and I to get Randy in the truck. It would have only taken myself if he hadn't have decided to purposely make it as hard as possible for me to get him in the truck.

Somehow we all made it back to the hotel. Monica, Evan, and I helped John to his and Monica's room first. When Evan and I came back to get Randy, he was gone. We went to the clerk to see if she had see him.

"Ma'am, did you see a guy with tattoos all over his arms, blue eyes, almost shaved head?" I asked. She nodded and pointed at a t-shirt on the counter.

"This his?" I looked at her, blushed then thanked her and she handed me the shirt. She just smiled at me and laughed. We soon found one of his shoes, on a lamp... I picked it up and looked at Evan. He just started laughing. I told him he could go to his room, he just nodded and laughed all the way to his room. On the way to mine and Randy's room I found his other shoe, both his socks, his belt and his undershirt. When I opened the door to our room I found his lying on the bed, naked. I just smacked my forehead and shook my head.

"Randy, why are you naked?"

"It was too much hot, warm," he slurred. I laughed and threw his clothes on top of his bag.

"Where are your boxers?" He just looked at me and shrugged. He smiled like a little kid in a candy store. He held his arms out to me, ushering me to come lay with him. "Wait till I find your boxers." He pouted and crossed his arms. I looked all over the room, but I couldn't find his boxers anywhere. "Randy, what the hell happened to your boxers?" I asked while laughing.

"The microchip was warming them up."

"Microchip?" I asked, completely confused.

"Yeah, the thing with the door and the buttons beepers and the timer and the sound and it warms stuff up. You know, a microchip!" He explained while making sounds to go with the explanation. He was talking about a microwave. I shook my head and looked in the microwave, sure enough there they were. I shook my head as I took them out. I walked over to the bed and helped him put them on. He pulled me down next to him and snuggled his head into my breasts. "Comfy... God's pillows to man." I laughed and he soon fell asleep. I kissed the top of his head and thought that I should do the same, seeing as how tomorrow we were going to tell my family. Lord knows they're a very, very big handful.

~The Next Day at The Cena House~

"Oh, honey we're so happy for you!" My mom, Carol, squealed and hugged me tightly.

"You didn't knock her up, did ya?" my dad, John Sr., asked Randy. The look on his face was supposed to be terrifying, and it was scaring Randy.

"No, she's still a virgin, I promise." Randy was almost shaking. I giggled at him. He really needs to loosen up, dad was joking.

"I'm just kidding son, but um, thanks for the information. Welcome to the Cena family, kid," my dad said and shook his hand. Randy blushed and smiled. Then came my brothers. Oh, God, help me please.

They ran into the kitchen and all started talking at once, congratulating Randy and I. I rolled my eyes. They needed to learn to speak separately. "Okay, guys! Thank you. I get it, please just shut up now." They all stopped talking and walked calmly back into the game room, where they were probably playing Black Ops again. Randy looed at me, his eyes begging to go and play. I rolled my eyes again and let him go. That's when my mom started in on me about planning.

"So, have you started any planning yet?"

"Mom, he asked me yesterday..." I told her.

"So? By the time I was 15, I had my whole wedding planned." I couldn't help but laugh. That was mom, always ready for everything. "Let's get started." She dragged me to the dining room table and took a big binder from under the table.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You're planning binder. I know how unorganized you are. I knew I'd have to help. Plus, I am a professional." She was. I wasn't going to argue her about helping, as long as I made the choices. We actually got a lot done. We chose a place, set up dress shopping appointments, called a cake place, and even picked out my bridesmaids. Monica was, of course, my maid of honor.

It was a lot of fun planning the wedding. Mom helped a lot. We had a general outline going by the time I was too tired to do anything else but sleep. I even fell asleep at the table. I was woken up to Randy picking me up to take us out to his truck, so we could go to the hotel. I managed a feeble bye to my family, Randy drove us to the hotel and carried me up to our room. He laid me on the bed and took off my jeans. He laid next to me and held me until I was fully asleep.

~Fast forward to The Wedding~

Today was the day. The day I've been waiting for. The day I become Mrs. Randy Orton. Monica was doing my hair. Man, if it wasn't for her, I'd be throwing up in the bathroom right now. I haven't been able to see Randy since last night and I miss him so much!

Monica helped me get into my dress. She then did my make up and finished my hair. It was almost time. My dad knocked on the door to the dressing room.

"Sweetie, it's time." I started hyperventilating. "Calm down, Sara. Breathe." My dad was holding my shoulders. He hugged me.

"Oh, daddy, I love you."

"I love you too honey. Now let's get you married." He held his arm out to me and I hooked my arm in it. He walked me to the double doors, waiting for me. I looked at him one last time and he smiled, he had tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, no crying."

"You're my only little girl, and I'm giving you away today." I smiled and wiped away a stray tear.

"Let's do this." He smiled at me and the doors opened. We walked down the aisle, I was praying the whole time that I didn't trip. I didn't, thankfully. Randy looked at me. The smile on his face was huge. My dad and I stopped walking.

"And who is giving away this beautiful, young lady today?" The pastor asked.

"Her family and I," my dad said. He let go of my arm and handed my hand to Randy. I handed my bouquet to Monica, who smiled at me reassuringly. I smiled back and looked at Randy.

"Dear friends, we gather here today to witness the holy matrimony of these two young people. Randal Keith Orton and Sara Anne Cena. Please bow your head and pray with me." He said a prayer, I was too anxious to listen. The vows come next. It's almost done.

"I Randal Keith Orton, take you Sara Anne Cena, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." I grinned as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I Sara Anne Cena, take you Randal Keith Orton, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." He smiled at me as I put the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Randal, you may kiss your bride." Randy brushed his thumb against my cheek with one hand as he held my hand with the other. He slowly closed the space between our lips and it was official. We were married. As our kiss broke we heard the cheers of all our family and friends. We smiled at each other and turned to look at them, smiles plastered on our faces. As he held my hand we walked down the aisle and to a room where we were allowed to wind down a little bit before the reception.

"Randy,"

"Yeah?"

"We're really married. Really, really married." I said as I sat in a large chair in the corner of the room. Randy kneeled in front of me and took my hands in his. He kissed each knuckle and the back of each hand.

"We are." He looked at me, his eyes bore straight into my soul. "I love you. More than anything."


	9. The Wedding Part 2 of 2

After Randy and I rejoined everyone we sat at the wedding party dinner table. Everyone ate the delicious food and cake. Then, my dad annouced that it was time for the toasts.

John, being the best man chose to go first. Oh man, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Sara, my darling little sister. I love you more than anything. I've protected you from everythings such as horny guys and cameras, for all your life. Then, you decided to be a playboy model. Lord knows why... Anyways, I have to say that you are the happiest when you're with Randy, and I didn't think you could get any happier than the time we were all wrestling in the pool in the summer of 1990. Man, makes me feel old. And you, Randy, you better take over my job of protecting her or I'll kick your ass. I trust you with her life. Her heart. Don't break either." And he was done. Then Monica stood up.

"Sara, how long have we been friends? Since college? Well it definitely feels like longer. You are definitely hard work. Randy, good luck trying to tame this wild cat. I love you, Sara. You're like the sister I never had. Randy, I should scare you more than John." We all laughed and then my mom and dad ended the speeches with a good luck wish and a tearful congratulations.

Our reception seemed to fly by after the toasts. Although it was probably about three hours long, lots of cake, dancing and laughing. It was finally time for us to go on our honeymoon. We ran to the car that was waiting to take us to the airport. After climbing in the car everything was a blur until I fell asleep on the plane on the way to a smaller airport that was going to take us to a private island that our parents rented for us.

Randy gently shook me awake so that we could get on the smaller plane. Our luggage had already been shipped to the island, thankfully. Monica had packed my bags and John had packed Randy's. We rode in the plane for about half an hour before reaching our destination. We both ran from the plane to the front door.

In a second he was on me. His mouth collided with mine with great force. I have to admit that it scared the shit out of me. I tensed up when he took my ass in his hands, but relaxed into his strong grip. He'd never been so rough with me before, but I liked it, a lot. He greedily explored my mouth with his tongue. My hands did a little exploring as well. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth at the feel of his muscles under my fingers.

He broke this kiss long enough to stare deep into my eyes, before he moved on to the spot behind my ear His mouth felt so good I had to grip his shoulders to keep from falling. I let out a soft whimper when I felt teeth graze my jaw, but before it was all the way out, he had captured it with his lips.

Holding me up with a hand on the small of my back, he moved the other hand under my shirt to knead my aching breast. He shoved my body up against the wall, and I could feel his already hardening cock on my hip as he pushed against me.

He grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me into our rented bedroom. He gave me a passionate kiss once we entered the room. My free hand went to his neck, pulling him in deeper. I was much more receptive than before, even venturing out with my own tongue to explore his mouth before he could shove his way into mine. When we broke, we were both panting. He took a few breaths before dipping his head down to nip and lick at my neck and collar bone.

He took the lobe of my ear between his teeth and gave it a good tug before running his tongue across the sensitive flesh.

Again he ground his hips against mine so I could feel what was there. I reached down to his waist to pull him closer as he groaned into my neck. He moved his hand to the front of my dress, putting pressure on my clit through the fabric. I shuddered. I willed for the fabric to be thinner so I could feel his touch better as I ground my hips into his hand. He captured my moan in his mouth, searching out every corner with his tongue.

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his mouth to mine. I grabbed the front of his strained slacks, knowing that the cock they held was larger than average.

We used our hands and mouths to explore each other until my knees hit the bed. Randy stopped to watch me fall back. Seeing this must have kicked Randy into overdrive because he came for me, throwing his shirt off on the way. He shoved me on the bed. I thought he looked good in his ring attire. But somehow, even with pants on, what stood before me was even better.

Seeing that I was struggling with getting my dress off, Randy gripped the hem of it and yanked it off. I gasped at the quick movement, throwing my head back with desire. Looking up at him with lust filled eyes I said, "Pants off, now."

He obliged, letting his slack s drop to the floor. He stepped out of them, flinging them to one side. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He wasn't wearing any boxers. "I see why they call you the viper," I said admiring his far larger cock.

He smiled and reached his arms out, striking the pose he was famous for. I had always thought that pose made him look like an asshole, but now all I saw was pure sex. I had never been so turned on in my life.

I reached up to free my breasts of their lacy cage as Randy began to climb on the bed, again like he was stalking his pray. In one swift movement, he grabbed onto my panties and ripped them off, throwing them to the floor. I was just glad they were off. I could be mad that he ruined them later. He leaned down and began to kiss a path up my stomach.

I almost cried with pleasure when Randy took one of my taught nipples in his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth across the sensitive skin. I ran my hands over the planes of his shoulder and back digging my nails in when he found the other nipple with his mouth.

When he had finished lavishing my chest with kisses and nips, he looked up at me. There was a question in his intense gaze that didn't I didn't need to hear to understand. "Yes. Now!"

Randy stood very still as I grabbed on to the base of his cock, leaning over to flick my tongue across the engorged head. I took him in and out of my mouth, loving the feel of his shaft on my tongue. I took my mouth away then I bobbed a few more times, and noticed that when Randy took a hold of my head he didn't try to choke me.

I took my mouth away and scooted back on the bed. Randy got to his knees, coming after me with a devilish look in his eye that mirrored my own. He took my mouth again in another need filled kiss as he pushed me into the bed. He spread my legs open with his thighs, hovering over my entrance with his cock. I grabbed on to his arms and let out a frustrated groan as he teased my folds with his member.

With the head poking just inside, I let out a frustrated whine, grabbed his hips and pulled him deep into me. I cried out. I was a virgin and he was really big. He stopped for a minute to let me adjust. I gasped at the pleasure of being so completely filled as he let out a groan of his own. "Oh God, you're big," I said through panting breaths.

He didn't respond with anything that sounded remotely like words as he pulled out and slammed into me again, filling me to the brim. "Oh God, fuck me!" I cried out as he began to thrust in and out. The force he was using was so great that the headboard shook.

Randy shifted the weight in his arms just enough that I took the opportunity to roll him over onto his back. He didn't resist me one bit as I took control of the speed, as I moved over him. I could feel his cock brushing against my g-spot every time I shifted my hips. I arched my back, throwing my hair behind me while I gripped his legs for stability. I knew it felt good running across my back so I could only imagine what it felt like on his thighs. The faster I moved, the harder it was to think.

Not much of a talker, I somehow could still tell how close he was to the end just by the sound of his moans and growls between short gasping breaths. My breathing was getting a bit difficult as well. "God, you feel so good inside me."

Apparently not happy with my speed, Randy grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my back again. I yelped at the change in position, but soon realized that I was so close it didn't matter who was on top. Neither one of us was going to last much longer either way.

"Fuck me faster. Oh God, please faster!" I gasped out as he pounded me into the bed. I wrapped my legs around his back in an effort to pull him deeper. "I gonna…" I couldn't even get out the last word before a sudden wave of extreme pleasure broke over me. My whole body shook as I came harder than I thought possible.

My walls clamped down on Randy's thrusting cock, triggering his release. He yelled out my name as he emptied himself. Thrusting until he was done, Randy finally collapsed on top of me.

I couldn't tell if it was the mind blowing sex or the fact that I had a 250 pound man on top of me, but either way my breath was still coming out in quick spurts. As I calmed my breathing, Randy rolled off of me.

I rolled onto my side to stare at him. After he had tossed the condom in the trash can next to the bed, he placed one hand behind his head, and the other on his chest. I couldn't help but remark at how beautiful he was. I had seen him covered in sweat many times before, but knowing that I was the cause of the sweat made it so much sexier.

We lay that way for a few minutes, before Randy broke the silence. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I was hoping I could read your mind." He chuckled at that.


End file.
